The present disclosure relates generally to building software, and more particularly to methods and systems for integrating software components.
Code reuse (also referred to as software reuse) is the use of existing software components, or software knowledge to build new software. There are many issues with integrating existing software components with new software components. For example, an existing software component may be incompatible with a new software component.
In many instances, incompatibilities between software components are resolved by human intervention, typically by a software developer acting in the role of an integrator. The process of resolving incompatibilities is error prone and complicated. It is desirable to minimize the work required by the integrator and to more efficiently integrate software components.